DE 102 53 054 A1 (which is a member of the same patent family as U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,295) discloses a fitting of the type described in the above Technical Field section of this disclosure. DE 102 53 054 A1 discloses a fitting in which the eccentric is acted upon symmetrically and hence in a manner free from transverse force by two radially opposite spring arrangements, in order for the eccentric to act upon the two locking elements when locking the fitting. The spring arrangements are offset with respect to the axis of the fitting by 90° with respect to the locking elements. The spring arrangements and the locking elements are in the same plane.